No tienes que buscarme más
by NatiUchihaH
Summary: Sakura fue mandada por la hokage a una misión a buscar a Sasuke pero que pasa si el la encuentra primero y la tortura a su manera que los dos pueden disfrutar de la misma manera pero por un error Sasuke se tiene que quedar con ella por un largo tiempo a cuidarla ¿Qué error? ¿Sasuke la quiere o es por que siente que tiene que cuidarla? /Lemon,preparen para llorar como bebés./


Prólogo.

Sentía un vacío en mi desde que el se había ido de la aldea hace algunos años sin poder tener alguna oportunidad de haberlo detenido en ese momento. Hoy se cumplen los 3 años de su partida en este lugar frío y desolado que le debo llamar mi hogar,Konoha pero que yo sepa en tu hogar te debes sentir cómoda pero en este lugar desde hace mucho tiempo que yo no lo hacía y ni me sentía bien estando de misiones pero hasta cuando llega el momento de decir basta y ser feliz por si misma en esta vida pero aún busco la solución para ser feliz en esta vida. Toda mi ex felicidad por que era toda pasada, tenía un nombre y un apellido; Uchiha Sasuke. El ninja renegado de la aldea y mi gran amor cuando aún era una pequeña niña que no sabía nada de los temores de la vida y los horrores que un ninja debe pasar para sobrevivir en las misiones.

Todo mi sufrimiento para la persona que me tenía cautiva era como un arma de doble filo por que yo sufría y le dolía a el pero a la vez le encantaba por que se le notaba en la cara cuando lo veía.

Debo decir que todo comenzó cuando salía de una misión sola por que se lo había pedido a la hokage que era mi maestra y la trataba como una madre por que se merecía tratarla así por que hizo lo que pudo para verme sonreír cuando ni siquiera tenía razones para hacerlo pero eso ya no me importa,en esta misión fue un poco complicada por tener que capturar a un ladrón del libro bingo sin matarlo pero no me lo querían decir hasta la entrada de la aldea cuando fue que ahogue un leve grito que hizo que se me secará la garganta de golpe y algunas lágrimas correr por mis mejillas que me quemaban la misma por el dolor que me causaba ver esa foto cuando el estaba pequeño,si EL chico que amaba Uchiha Sasuke.

-Sentía frío por la suave brisa de el casi invierno por que aún faltaba días para que comenzaba, avanzaba con un poco de nervios haciéndose notar por que temblaba por dentro de que el no la quisiera escuchar por que ella tenía miedo de el esto estaba ella segura aunque se trataba de convencer a ella misma de no tenerle miedo. Avanzaba entre los arboles a un paso lento por que según los informes por allí estaba un escondite de Orochimaru y darlo por hecho que allí se escondía Sasuke. Cuando volteó a ver por que había escuchado una hoja seca romperse pero ella no logró voltear de el todo por que le habían lanzado una Shuriken y ella estaba aún temblando para esquivarla, le pegó en la pierna y soltó un leve gritó haciendo que la persona que la había lanzado se acercará pero aún escondida para que no descubrieran que estaba presente allí.

Ponía una mano en esa herida que no se detenía por nada de el sangrado que no se detenía, intento usar chakra pero su mano temblaba y se lastimaba más de lo que ya estaba y comenzó a llorar pero a la vez ver para los lados y al frente buscando a la tal persona que se le ocurrió lanzar eso.

-¿Dónde estas?-Gritó la pelirrosa herida en el suelo, en su tono de voz se notaba un poco de temor pero te mantuvo firme.

No recibió respuesta de nadie y eso hizo que se asustará más de lo que ya estaba pero sintió que alguien aprisionaba su cuello ¿Había otra persona allí? No era hora de descubrirlo por que había quedado inconsciente pero antes pude escuchar "Eres más bonita de lo que te recordaba, Sa-ku-ra."

-Desperté en otro lugar por que había muy poca luz en ese lugar y la cama por grande que fuera era un poco incomoda, pase mi mano por las sabanas y pude notar que eran muy suaves igual que la almohada. Intento mover su mano suavemente y no pudo por que al moverla se dio cuenta que tenía unas cuerda reforzada con chakra para no poder dejarla escapar y volvió a intentar moverse lo cual eso no dio resultado por que eso le lastimaba cuando la jalaba con mucha fuerza, se sentó en la cama un poco molesta y sintió la presencia de una persona a su lado pero con la poca luz que daba una vela que estaba allí no pudo notar quien era pero si que tenía rasgos de un chico y que estaba despierto mirando todo lo que ella hacia. Sintió que el chico se paro de donde estaba y se sentó en la cama a su lado y se dedico a mirarla.

-¿Por qué te mandaron a buscarme? –Dijo con un tono que le dio tanto miedo que quería salir corriendo de allí al instante pero ya sabía que no lo lograría por la bendita cuerda que la retenía en esa cama que por suerte era muy cómoda que digamos.

-Perdón pero yo busco es a Uchiha Sasuke. –Respondió con temor y le tembló la voz notablemente, se maldijo por eso en su mente y se dedico a mirar al chico nerviosa. Intentando entrecerrar los ojos y reconocerlo.

-Entonces me buscar a mi Sa-ku-ra. –Se le noto al chico en la voz un poco de molestia al no reconocerlo rápidamente como el lo hizo con ella al pedir a Karin,su acompañante de momento para buscar a tal pelirrosa al enterarse de que lo buscaba.

-Sasuke-kun…

Bueno yo no estoy acostumbrada a hacer el prólogo muy largo ni muy corto por que si no les gusta haría mi trabajo para nada :C

Espero que les haya gustado y todo eso por que este fic va hacer más o menos largos por que tengo muchas ideas y tienen que encajar en todo momento con la historia por que hago muchos borradores y el que me guste más se va para la historia.

#VivaElSasuSaku Esto va a tener un poco de NaruHina pero MUY adelante y todo eso por que más o menos va a tener como 20+ capis por que me inspiro y nadie me detiene en eso.

Dejen Reviews :c No cuesta nada ni les voy a matar por hacerlo c: Las quiero y todo eso.


End file.
